


Feeling Groovy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Combat, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe's stuck in a position he's not very familiar with during combat. It goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Groovy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> For wicked3659, who needed something nice for Prowl after the last part of A Hard Knock Life.

Sideswipe frowned as he watched the battle from his position in the tactical center. He hated being out of combat due to injuries, but he hated watching and being functionally helpless more. Prowl had told him that this was a valuable post, though, so he hoped he was doing his partner justice.

"Prowl, the lead trine is circling around for a pass near the humans. Smokescreen and Trailbreaker are close enough to provide cover, but the Aerials can probably intercept."

_"Thank you, Sideswipe. What is the location of the secondary trine?"_

The red twin scanned the display quickly. "Looks like they're circling around to try and flank Defensor."

 _"Acknowledged."_ Sideswipe could practically hear Prowl's processor running as the older mech turned his attention to the other autobots. _"Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, provide cover for the human convoy. Starscream and his trine are incoming. Aerialbots, intercept the Conehead trine and provide additional cover for Defensor. Keep things clear enough for Prime and his team to retrieve the reactor components from the lake."_

 _"On it, Prowl,"_ Smokescreen replied.

 _"Acknowledged,"_ Silverbolt followed quickly.

 _"Sideswipe,"_ The Autobot second's attention returned to him and the red twin focused on the data that SkySpy was supplying. _"Keep a watch for the Stunticons. We have not seen them yet, and in such a pitched battle that is suspicious."_

"You got it, Prowl." Sideswipe tapped in a few quick commands and had Teletraan launch a second SkySpy drone. "Think the Constructicons are likely to show up, too?"

_"No, if they were going to put in an appearance, we would have found them with the reactor parts. The probability of their appearance now, especially if we have both combiner teams on the ground already, is less than one percent."_

"All right." Sideswipe glanced at the second SkySpy feed as it established. "Slag. There's no Stunties, but I just spotted Kickback north of Prime's position."

_"And where one Insecticon appears, the others are not far behind. Blaster, open a secure line to Prime and warn him about the Insecticon presence. I doubt they're working with Starscream, but the fissionable material is likely their target as well."_

_"They won't hear a thing, Prowl."_

Sideswipe settled back to watch both feeds, grateful he didn't have to coordinate positions often. He had no idea how Smokescreen did this all the time. "Prowl, looks like Screamer's pissed. He's coming around for another pass at Smokey."

_"Bluestreak, redirect fire on Starscream!"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You did well in the data center," Prowl said, smiling softly at his partner. "Despite how little practice you have at it."

"Well, I had a really good trainer," Sideswipe replied, returning the other mech's smile.

"Smokescreen would know how to do it best." The black and white's smile turned into a smirk briefly. "Truthfully, though. You were much better at information coordination that you thought you would be. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?" The red mech's smile brightened. 

"Yes." 

"That means a lot. Thanks, Prowl."

"Why are you thanking me? You did the work." Prowl's expression turned puzzled.

"I'm thanking you for telling me." Sideswipe nudged his partner's playfully foot with his own. "For making me feel good."

"Oh!" The elder mech blinked a few times before smiling again. "I will always do my best to make you feel good."

"I know." Sideswipe shifted his foot to rub gently against Prowl's ankle joint. "You always have."

Cosmos interrupted them briefly to set a pair of energon cubes down in front of them. He followed those with a small plate of cookies and then hurried off to another of the occupied tables in the commissary.

"You seem to like making most of us feel good," Sideswipe added, glancing toward the minibot, and picking up one cube. He raised it in a salute. "To making bots happy."

Prowl stared at him quizzically before picking up the second cube and touching it to the frontliner's. "To making each other happy."

"Ohh, I like that better." Sideswipe stood up and leaned across the table to press a kiss to his partner's lips.


End file.
